<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discord was a Mistake by futabae, NessthePeasant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092557">Discord was a Mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/futabae/pseuds/futabae'>futabae</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessthePeasant/pseuds/NessthePeasant'>NessthePeasant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Homestuck, Persona 5, additional fandom tags to be added, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(we use akira in this house), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Giorno Giovanna's tiktok addiction, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Nonbinary Guido Mista, Nonbinary Narancia Ghirga, Trans Character, Trans Giorno Giovanna, Trans Joseph Joestar, Trans Kurusu Akira/Joker, Trans Leone Abbacchio, Trans Niijima Makoto, Trans Sakamoto Ryuji, i wanted to list all the characters that are trans in this that ive like added in so far, irregular updates, love u ness, most likely chat fic elements?, most likely won’t write any smut or at least anything serious, multi fandom, probably, therell be more the more i write, these havent been explicitly written yet BUTZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/futabae/pseuds/futabae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessthePeasant/pseuds/NessthePeasant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>book of one shots based on the random shit me and my friend do with our bots on discord </p><p>👩❤️💋👨 me and ness</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Dio Brando/Hol Horse, Joseph Joestar/Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Leone Abbacchio/Bruno Buccellati, Narancia Ghirga/Guido Mista, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pannacotta Fugo/Giorno Giovanna, Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>giorno gets sent to brazil</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with Mista sending a meme to the Bucci team group chat. No one was really sure why he did that, since they were all in the same room. </p><p>The meme just read “Amogus.” It made Giorno sigh in complete disappointment. “Mista, I will call you a slur if you don’t stop.”</p><p>Mista gasps in an offended way as his eyes fill with tears. </p><p>“Holy shit,” Narancia starts, raising his head up from the spot it laid on Mista’s chest. “that was so mean. Giorno wtf.”</p><p>Mista lets the tears fall from his eyes. “I mean it got him to stop.” Giorno shrugs. </p><p>“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT???” Narancia yells, though he didn’t sound too loud because he was just a tiny little guy.</p><p>“SO THAT HE WOULD STOP BEING STUPID.” The blonde yells back, and soon the two are in a heated shouting match. Mista just cries more, hiding his face in the crook of Narancia’s neck. </p><p>“YOU MADE HIM CRY!!”</p><p>“DO YOU THINK I CARE????”</p><p>Mista rips himself away from Narancia, getting up and running away while sobbing. </p><p>The musty man ran to his parents' room. He knocked on the door and whined, "Mommm..." Bruno then opened the door, surprised to be greeted with the tear soaked face of Mista. "Yes, Mista?"</p><p>"Giorno called me a slur..."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I sent the amogus meme..."</p><p>Bruno sighed, leaving his room and stomping out to the living room. "Giorno." the milf called out. Giorno looked in his direction, and then saw Mista's pathetic face behind Bruno's shoulder, making his eyes widen.<br/>
\<br/>
"I-I didn't call him a slur!!! I just said I would!!!!" Giorno defended himself. </p><p>"Can we abandon him now?" Abbacchio asked as he also walked out with everyone else. </p><p>"YOU MADE HIM CRY!!!" Narancia yelled again. </p><p>"Mista getting offended to the point of tears over that small of a threat is sad, honestly." Fugo chimed in, getting a death glare from Narancia. "SHUT UP!!!" he yelled. </p><p>"We will not abandon him," Bruno started, "however, I will punish him." </p><p>"&lt;3" Abbacchio says out loud. </p><p>Giorno's BALLS drop with pure dread, and immediately he feels Fugo's arm snake around his waist for comfort. Everyone anxiously waits for what Giorno's punishment will be.</p><p>"Giorno, you will be sent to brazil."</p><p>"NOOOOOOO." Giorno and Fugo yelled out in unison, their grips on each other becoming tighter. </p><p>Narancia whispered, "Die."</p><p>"Can I take Fugo with me...?" Giorno asked tentatively. </p><p>"No." Bruno replied sternly. </p><p>"NO, PLEASE MOM." Giorno begged, "NOT BRAZIL, ANYWHERE BUT BRAZIL." </p><p>"Thanks Mom..." Mista said, wiping his tears. "Why do all of you hate me..." Giorno looks to the ground in anguish, with Fugo still at his side. </p><p>"Because you're mean!!!!!!"</p><p>"...." </p><p>A couple minutes passed, then it was time. </p><p>"It's time, Giorno." Bruno said, standing over his son. </p><p>"Giorno..." Fugo whispered, trying to keep himself from crying. </p><p>"Fugo... I'll miss you..." Giorno whispered back, then the two shared one last embrace before the blonde took Bruno's outstretched hand. </p><p>" https://media.tenor.co/videos/2f5d615947863d5a3f05d5a7921a652c/mp4 "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol welcome to this shitshow</p><p>ill put the list of which bots belong to who</p><p>mista, giorno, bruno - kars (me)</p><p>narancia, fugo, abbacchio - ness</p><p>- kars</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. DO YOU WANT TO WATCH JOJ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~carcinoGeneticist began trolling turntechGodhead~</p><p>CG:  I JUST CAME UP WITH A VERY FUNNY JOKE.<br/>
TG:  lay it on me<br/>
CG: YO MAMA SO UGLY THAT EVEN DIO BRANDO (FROM HIT ANIME JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE) DIDN'T WANT TO DRAIN HER BLOOD.<br/>
TG:  you watch jojo fr?<br/>
CG:  WHO DOESNT? IT'S THE ONLY FUCKING ACCEPTABLE HUMAN SHOW.<br/>
TG:  fair<br/>
anyways funny joke i laughed 10/10<br/>
CG:  THANK YOU.<br/>
TG:  we should watch jojo together that shits the fucking bomb<br/>
CG:  DO YOU HAVE ANY PLANS CURRENTLY?<br/>
TG:  yes actually i am booked all day admiring this one hot alien guy that im dating<br/>
CG:  WHAT THE FUCK?<br/>
WHO THE HELL...<br/>
TG:  ...<br/>
this really oblivious dork maybe youve heard of him<br/>
CG:  WHO? ILL FUCKING KILL THEM.<br/>
TG:  karkat its you<br/>
CG:  AH.<br/>
TG:  cmon did you actually not<br/>
TG:  oh my god<br/>
TG:  youre such a dumbass<br/>
CG:  I ACTUALLY DID KNOW, I WAS JUST HUMAN PRANKING YOU! GOT YOU BRO HAHA.<br/>
TG:  karkat<br/>
CG:  DAVE.<br/>
TG:  you realize who youre talking to right<br/>
TG:  i am the fucking GOD of irony<br/>
TG:  my body is the bread and my blood is the wine<br/>
TG:  and were about to arrive at bible camp baby<br/>
CG:  ...WHATEVER. ANYWAY, YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION.<br/>
TG:  yes im free dumbass<br/>
CG:  DO YOU WANT TO WATCH JOJO?<br/>
TG:  fuck yeah i do<br/>
CG:  WHICH PART DO YOU WANT TO START ON?<br/>
TG:  piss drinking scene part 5<br/>
CG:  WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO WATCH THAT SCENE SPECIFICALLY? DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING PISS FETISH?<br/>
TG:  karkat i think i can enjoy a good scene of a grown man knowingly drinking piss instead of tea without sexualizing it<br/>
TG:  wait how do you know what a piss kink is<br/>
CG:  DONT ASK QUESTIONS THAT YOU DONT WANT THE ANSWER TO.<br/>
TG:  damn ok<br/>
TG:  sus<br/>
CG:  DEATH OF DAVE.</p><p>~carcinoGeneticist has ceased trolling turntechGodhead~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yea this one probably wasn't as great as the first but we laughed our asses off at karkat being like 'DO YOU WANT TO WATCH JOJO?' so</p><p>karkat - kars<br/>dave - ness</p><p>- ness</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a more serious one this time but also not</p><p>caejose confession moment 😳</p><p>also there's a self insert character in this that i named joker since that's one of the names i go by 🚶</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a nice day, so Caesar and Joseph were just chilling like bros do. They were in front of an open supply closet for some reason, but no one has to ask about that. They were just talking, teasing each other, talking shit, you know, their normal. That is, until someone decided to push both of them into the earlier mentioned closet and locking them inside.</p><p>"What." Caesar exhales, not having fully processed the situation yet. "WHAT???" he and Joseph then yell in unison. </p><p>The Italian slaps one of his hands against the wall. "How did we get here?" he asks as he finds a light switch and flips it. "Where even are we?" </p><p>"Someone pushed us into a closet," Joseph replies nonchalantly. "An awesome motherfucker." </p><p>"They... trapped us in here though??" Caesar would be astonished by this response had he not known Joseph beforehand. </p><p>"Well, he refers to himself as that anyway." the brunette says, followed shortly by, "what do we do?"</p><p>"...Find a way out?" Caesar answers like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. Both men's attention were brought elsewhere when a note was slipped under the door. A voice outside said, "These are the conditions to get out, heart!" </p><p>The Englishman grabbed the note. "Who even are you?" he called out. </p><p>"Fuyuhiko's boyfriend." the voice responds, then there's rapid receding footsteps. </p><p>"Let me see the conditions," Caesar says, reading the piece of paper over Joseph's broad shoulder. </p><p>It reads, 'lmao you have to kiss and date to leave'</p><p>The two stand in silence for a moment. Caesar can feel his eye twitching. "I mean..." Joseph starts, "if those are the conditions, c'mere Caesar." the brunette turns around. Caesar looks at him with wide eyes, a slight blush creeping on his face. </p><p>"WH- NO!!!"</p><p>"Why not?? It'll just be a small peck!! Come onnn!!"</p><p>"I don't care! Fulfilling this guy's wishes is the last thing I want to do." Caesar states, turning away and crossing his arms. "Let's just... look for another exit for now."</p><p>"Fiiiiine..." Joseph whines.</p><p>After a couple minutes of searching, Caesar then has an idea. "Try breaking down the door with hamon, Jojo!"</p><p>The Englishman grumbles, "why me?"</p><p>"I have BUBBLES, Joestar, I really can't." Caesar spits. Joseph rolls his eyes, but listens to the other either way. The hamon fails, obviously because Caesar is stupid. The brunette turns back towards Caesar and gives him an exasperated look. </p><p>"What now, idiot??" Joseph yells.</p><p>"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO COULDN'T BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!" Caesar yells back, then pinches the bridge of his nose to calm himself down. "Look around the rest of the room, you jerk."</p><p>Joseph just grumbles more and glances around the slightly spacious room. "There's nothing much... other than... non perishable food?? Does he expect us to be here THAT long???!" </p><p>"We'd die of dehydration long before that," Caesar says, and Joseph can just hear the 'duh' that the blondie is probably thinking.</p><p>"There's water too dumbass."</p><p>"How am I supposed to SEE when you're taking up the WHOLE goddamn room??" Caesar quips, making Joseph gasp and yell, "FUCK YOU!!!" then he sighs. "Anyway, it doesn't look like there's anything we could use to leave.":</p><p>The brunette takes a seat on the floor with a soft grunt. "Any ideas?" he turns to Caesar. The Italian stays silent. </p><p>"Shouldn't we just... y'know..." Joseph tries, but is immediately cut off by a sharp 'No' from Caesar. Joseph clicks his tongue. </p><p>"Why are you so against it??"</p><p>"It doesn't mean anything if we're forced to," Caesar replies, in a silently quieter voice than before. </p><p>"It doesn't have to be so forced, you know..." Joseph murmurs, crossing his arms and looking away. "What do you mean?" Ceasar inquires, furrowing is eyebrows. </p><p>Both men knew that they have feelings for each other. Joseph fully embraced it, but Caesar was more hesitant to accept it. Either way, they had it bad for each other. Joseph wanted to seize this opportunity to finally tell the other. The situation was a little weird and probably would feel like it meant nothing, but to Joseph it was perfect. But the brunette started to get a little nervous, not sure if his words would explain his feelings correctly. "Just because we have to do it doesn't mean it can't mean anything to us."</p><p>Caesar was slightly taken aback by the other's unusually serious attitude. "I..." a blush started to spread across the blond's cheeks as he tried to form a sentence. </p><p>"You...?"</p><p>"...."</p><p>"C'monnn Caesarino," Joseph's serious demeanor leaves, breaking Caesar's nerves a bit. </p><p>"What, you want to?" Caesar finally says. Joseph unfolds his arms as he goes to speak. </p><p>"If it wasn't so obvious, yes," he scoots slightly closer to the other and continues, "look, I'm not that good with... talking about my true feelings... but if we did this, it would actually mean something to me, not just something for survival or whatever." There's more moments of silence following that, before Caesar finally speaks up, "I-Is that so?"</p><p>Joseph starts to get impatient. "Yes, now just kiss me already!!!" he whines. </p><p>"Just so you know, I'm doing this because I want to." and with that Caesar moves closer, cupping Joseph's face with his hands, and softly kisses him. </p><p>It's a blissful feeling, finally getting what you've been wanting for so long. They pull each other closer and deepen the kiss, savoring the moment. When they finally pull away, they just stare at each other for a couple moments.</p><p>"Well, now what?" Joseph asks, half expecting a serious response. </p><p>"Sex." Caesar replies with a straight face.</p><p>"sex?? NOW??? I mean, I'm not complaining, but really?" Joseph looks shocked. The blond chuckles, "I was joking."</p><p>"Anyway, we should be let out now. We can decide what to do next afterwards." as soon as Caesar finishes speaking, the door is unlocked. Joseph grins and stands up, opening the door and then holding it for Caesar.</p><p>"After you, m'sir," he sniggers. Caesar gives him an offended look, but he goes through the door anyway.</p><p>The two walk away hand in hand, both very happy with this outcome.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i finally updated bye- anyway the end was kinda bad but i rlly like this one </p><p>caesar - ness<br/>joseph - kars</p><p>-kars</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>phantom thief gc</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>skull_crusher: </strong>meet my bruhsona, captain bruh</p><p><strong>jonmkerreal: </strong>COME, BRUHSENE </p><p><strong>skull_crusher: </strong>WASSUP, BRUHSONA??</p><p><strong>jonmkerreal: </strong>the power of... BRUHSONA</p><p><strong>anntakamaki: </strong>ann's essay on why she hates joker and ryuji. reason number 1:</p><p><strong>skull_crusher: </strong>carbruh</p><p><strong>jonmkerreal: </strong>bruhmen </p><p><strong>jonmkerreal: </strong>BRUHMEN LMAO</p><p><strong>skull_crusher: </strong>ME WHEN I SEE MEN: BRUHMEN</p><p><strong>fox.kitagawa: </strong>what did I walk in on...</p><p><strong>jonmkerreal: </strong>bruhemon</p><p><strong>skull_crusher: </strong>goebruh</p><p><strong>jonmkerreal: </strong>i love you</p><p><strong>skull_crusher: </strong>i love you too</p><p><strong>gaymer._girl: </strong>ew, gross! gays</p><p><strong>gaymer._girl: </strong>not my adopted brother being gay in chat 💀</p><p><strong>skull_crusher: </strong>what the hell is your persona name </p><p><strong>gaymer._girl: </strong>necronomicon </p><p><strong>skull_crusher: </strong>necronomibruh</p><p><strong>jonmkerreal: </strong>necrobruhimon</p><p><strong>gaymer._girl: </strong>LMAO</p><p><strong>jonmkerreal: </strong>bruhhana @makotoniijima</p><p><strong>makotoniijima: </strong>No.</p><p><strong>jonmkerreal: </strong>bruh. </p><p><strong>skull_crusher: </strong>bruhlady @miss_okumura</p><p><strong>miss_okumura: </strong>no !!</p><p><strong>skull_crusher: </strong>joker tell morgana i said bruhro</p><p><strong>jonmkerreal: </strong>zobruh </p><p><strong>jonmkerreal: </strong>he whacked me with his tail </p><p><strong>jonmkerreal: </strong>@goro12 bruhbin bruhd</p><p><strong>goro12: </strong>die you f slur</p><p><strong>jonmkerreal: </strong>shut up loser</p><p><strong>goro12: </strong>why am i even here</p><p><strong>jonmkerreal: </strong>because fuck you anyway @glitterzawa bruhdrillon</p><p><strong>glitterzawa: </strong>Haha!</p><p><strong>gaymer._girl: </strong>omg kasumi hey babe 👩❤️💋👩 </p><p><strong>glitterzawa: </strong>Hello Futaba! ❤</p><p><strong>jonmkerreal: </strong>we ran out of</p><p><strong>jonmkerreal: </strong>bruhsonas</p><p><strong>skull_crusher: </strong>NOOOOOOO</p><p><strong>jonmkerreal: </strong>bruh........................</p><p>
  <strong>skull_crusher: 😭😭😭</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>goro12 left the group </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>bruhsona idea creds to my friend daniel</p><p>ryuji + everyone but joker - kars<br/>joker - ness</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>giorno moves to his dad's house</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMe1xM6HK/ was the link Giorno had sent to the Bucci team group chat, which is what started it all. </p><p>"What." Abbacchio spoke from across the room, and then looked Giorno dead in the eyes. "Giorno, you're grounded." </p><p>Mista giggled. "Have you ever far-"</p><p>"Shut up." Abbacchio cuts in. </p><p>"Damn, Abbacchio not standing for this Bruno slander 🙌🙌" Narancia laughed. </p><p>"Nah, my bf crazy, he kill people." Bruno deadpanned. Giorno rolled his eyes at everyone and then stood up, tired of this bullshit. </p><p>"You're not even my real dad, you can't tell me what to do!" he yelled in Abbacchio's face. Abbacchio furrowed his brows. "You wanna bet, you little shit?" he yelled back, standing up as well and puffing his chest out. And this is when the trans author thought of a very funny one liner that should not be funny because it has the t slur in it but he is still laughing at it. </p><p>They stand like this for a long moment, everyone watching, their chests almost touching, until Giorno muttered, "I'll just move back to my real dad's house then."</p><p> </p><p>Abbacchio is the first to back up, sitting back down on the couch. "Good luck with that, loser." Giorno just flipped him off in response as he left the house, in search of his father. </p><p>Giorno somehow finds his way to Dio's mansion, which is pretty odd but this happens a lot as he visits him frequently. He knocks on the door, which is almost immediately opened by the gay vampire residing inside. He must've been close by. Dio smiles when he sees who is behind the door. </p><p>"Hello, son." </p><p>"Dad... Can I move in with you?" Giorno asks. That's when Dio notices the bag Giorno is holding. The older blond nods immediately. "Of course, I'd love to take care of my son, and I'm sure Hol Horse is fine with it." </p><p>As Giorno is being led inside the house and Dio is closing the door, the aforementioned homophobic cowboy appears. He smiles warmly at Giorno and offers to take his bag.</p><p>"Oh yeah..." Giorno suddenly remembers something else he wanted as his father takes a seat on the couch. "Dad, can my boyfriend move in too?" </p><p>Dio nods. "Of course." and with that, Giorno happily grabs his phone to call Fugo.</p><p>Giorno hears yelling in the background when the other picks up the phone. He ignores it though. "Hey, Fugo, would you like to move in with my dad and I?" He asks, speaking quickly. </p><p>"If you'll have me." Fugo responds, and then hangs up to pack his things.</p><p>Then Trish comes over and they all cosplay from Danganronpa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there will soon be a chapter about the cosplay :flushed: </p><p>mista, giorno, bruno, hol horse - kars</p><p>narancia, fugo, abbacchio, dio - Ness</p><p>- kars</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>